


Target

by Zen_06



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Sniper General goes on a trip to the hidden mountains and finds a ragged elf halfway in the middle of the journey.
Relationships: Lesley/Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 12





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> Lesley x Miya can kill me during late game. No promlemo :D

“Seriously.. What’s with Alucard and his Lightborn missions? Thought he could handle those himself pretty well..until his boyfriend showed up with a shiny gun. Oh great. He’d better be grateful once I’m done getting my bounty for this.” The female general mumbled as she unwittingly brushed away the bushes with her handy knife, an item recommended by the local sheriff back at the Wastelands where she last saw any human remnants in the wild. 

Casually referring back to the scroll that she hid in her side pockets, she used her keen eye to locate the brown landscapes amongst the lush surrounding of greens. If her history teacher wasn’t wrong, she would’ve met a giant furry ball somewhere in these bamboo forests. 

“Urgh.. Enough with these fancy trees.. Though they would make a great camouflage if I were to be attacked..” Lesley looked down on her uniform before shaking her head in denial. 

“Dang.. I looked more like a burnt tree..” The general then took a sip of water before moving on further into the forest. 

\---

As she walked tirelessly deeper into the unknown realm, time had passed by the time she arrived at the entrance of the Hidden Mountains, known only to those who lived nearby and a dangerous place to those beyond the safe areas. 

“Guess I should set up my camp somewhere that’s not too far away from here, huh? Alucard ain’t getting me money for some treatment.. That bastard..” Lesley went about with her incessant grumbles as she went around looking for a place to stay for the night. Fortunately for her, an indent was spotted and she happily entered it without thinking. 

“Moon God, have you arrived? I am sorry that I left the temple without much thought and you’re right.. I’m lost. Please give me the courage to find a way to the city where I can fight for our people.” 

Lesley was surprised to find a girl with silver hair, sitting in the middle of the place where she was about to spend the night alone. 

“I am sorry for the intrusion. I shall get going..” It wasn’t long before an arrow hit right next to her against the stones. 

“Who are you? State your agenda.” The elf was ready to hit her target with another sharp arrow of hers and she quickly pulled it without hesitation when the sniper was temporarily speechless the moment she made her appearance. 

An elf with a rather tall figure with a brightly adorned outfit of blue, accompanied by three blue feathers that were tied to the ponytail of the girl’s hair. An accessory only to be worn by the sniper in a similar way in her usual outfit. 

“I’m Lesley. A girl from a noble family and is currently out on a mission in place of a friend..” The blond girl stuttered as she gulped down with every step the elf took towards her. 

Click. 

“I see you’re an assassin. No one carries such a big long gun around unless they mean business.. Or in your case, that’s your preferential weapon of choice.” The elf held out her right hand and looked directly into the eyes of the sniper, before moving in closer to inspect the genuinness of the girl standing right in front of her. 

“You are good to go.” 

Those 5 seconds felt like an eternity to the poor girl who struggled to even keep her face straight from the close physical intimacy that just occurred. Sure, her boyfriend does these sorts of things from time to time, but you can never really trust a guy who’s handful of knives… Right? 

“Ah right.. I should be going.. Wait. I don’t have a place to go and it’s getting late.” Lesley held her breath as she secretly hoped to have part of the place to herself. 

“Then go get one.” The elf blatantly pointed at a spot not far away from the fireplace that she had built. A smart tactic to drive away unnecessary evil when you’re asleep at night. 

The sniper bowed her head in respect and proceeded to set her things up quietly, careful not to disturb the elf who’s meditating softly in her whispers. 

“Moon God, please give me the strength to keep on going.. It’s been months since you’ve left us and no news of you has been found. Please return to us safely and fast. Our troops are dwindling every day..” The elf clad in blue continued to mumble to herself as the night passed on. 

Initially, the sniper was a little curious as to what’s the importance of the Moon God to the elf since she had been chanting his name out from the moment she encountered her. But as the prayers kept going, the general became a little disturbed where she held an unholy thought to herself.

“Does she love the Moon God or something..? They’re a couple..? Wait.. but technically you can’t marry a god, ain’t it?” Lesley’s thoughts were plagued by the same theory as they happily danced in the mind of the sniper. She was definitely not going to have a good eye for things on the days after this. As she lay frowned on the stone-cold floor, a reminder that she’s out in the woods alone without her family, a whisk of warm breath came close to the girl, startling her at the spot for a moment. 

“Thinking of family over there, aren’t ya? Your facial expressions are so obvious.” The elf slowly laid down her makeshift bed onto the cold hard floor next to the sniper, an action that promptly confused the latter quite a bit. 

“Are you cold? Why the close contact?” Lesley quickly covered herself up with the blanket up to her neck to prevent being attacked at unsusceptible places. 

“Elves can survive the cooler temperatures here, but can you?” With the drop of the statement, the elf successfully draped one of her arms over the flustered sniper. 

“It’s getting late and you should get some rest, General.” And with that, both women snoozed soundly under the illuminating moonlight. 

\---

Morning came and the sniper stirred slightly before sitting up in sweat. A normal physical reaction from the warm bright sun attacking on her tiny body since its arrival of the new day. It didn’t take long for Lesley to sling her arm outwards, only to have her joints almost broken into a few pieces when she realized the moon elf she saw last night was alas but a dream. 

Quickly taking a few quick looks around her surroundings, with the help of her snipe gun, of course, she saw nothing unordinary except for a small piece of note laying near the fireplace. It was a miracle that it wasn’t burnt along with its distant relatives. 

Jumping to her feet, she read it out loud. Slightly confused by the strange language written by the elf due to the culture of differences, she still managed to get hold of the meaning by the end of the message. 

“It was nice meeting you, a fellow citizen of the city. But for who I am, I cannot be seen with you for long. Till we meet the next time, General.” Smiling rather weakly, the sniper saw a small signature right at the bottom of the piece of paper. 

Folding it neatly, she placed the important gift and placed it in her snipe gun with much caution. After a few stretches here and there, she was once more set ready to continue on her mission. 

“And I’ll see you soon, Miya.”


End file.
